Journey into Imagination
Journey into Imagination is a dark ride at Epcot Ride Summary Queue Guests enter the Tomorrowland Imagination Institute. They wind through the lab with many expiriments happening around them. Guests enter 2-row, 4-seat omnimovers and begin their ride. Ride The vehicle progress forward into a long corridor with where Dr. Nigel Channing of the Westcot Imagination Institute invites guests to the Institute’s open house. Figment shows up and asks to come along. Dr. Channing does not allow him to come but he does anyway. The vehicles exit the room and enter the Sound lab. In the Sound Lab, riders enter a dark room and expirience multible different sounds coming from different directions. Figment interrupts the experiment and enters warning guests of the incoming train of though. The room goes pitch black dark and guests then hear and feel a train pass by them. In the Sight Lab, riders see many paintings and an eye chart. The vehicles stop and Dr. Channing tells riders to focus on the eye chart, which Figment knocks the letters off of and begins a sing along to "One Little Spark". Riders then ride through another room with lots of optical illusions. In the Smell Lab, riders smell many different things. Figment becomes a skunk which sprays the riders with a foul odor. After seeing the chaos Figment has been causing, Channing stops the tour outside the Touch and Taste lab, abandoning the tour. Figment takes over the tour and the riders enter Figments own open house, which he then spins upside down. Channing soon learns from Figment that Imagination should be set free. Figment agrees saying imagination is a blast, then with a flash of light, Figments appear everywhere flying around riders and singing "One Little Spark". The vehicles pull back into the boarding station and riders exit the ride. Mechanics The first room riders enter contains a wide Musion Eyeliner screen that shows Dr. Channing and Figment. The sound room uses surround sound speakers placed all over the room to create a 360-degree sound effect. An animatronic Figment is used in this scene. The create the effect of the train passing by, a speaker is installed on the left side of the room and another of the right side, as well as four speakers overhead the simulate the train moving over riders. To add to the effect, the seat subtly vibrate when the train is passing and wind is blown in riders faces. In the Sight Lab, to make Figment appear on the eye chart and rearrange the letters, the entire eye chart is actually a projection that projects the letters and Figment. The optical illusions in the next room includes an empty cage but a butterfly appears when riders pass by it. In the smell lab, the scents of popcorn, vanilla, and flowers are visible. Figment shows up on another Musion screen. When Figment turns into a skunk and sprays riders, bad scented mist is sprayed on riders. When riders are about to enter Figments house, an animatronic figment appears. The upside down house effects is achieved by the set of a house being bulit upside down on the ceiling. Projections on the walls and ceiling also add to the effect. Riders enter the final room where they see animatronic Figment and Dr. Channing. When Figment says imagination is a blast, a bright flash of light flashes and air blows in riders faces and the seats vibrate. During the flash of light, the animatronics and walls are quickly retracted into the floor and reveal a 40-foot tall 360-degree wrap-around dome screen. On the dome screen, multible Figments are seen flying around and singing "One Little Spark". To make riders feel like Figment is flying around them, wind is blown from all directions and leg ticklers in the vehicle go off. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Time: 4 minutes * Fastpass availible * A different version of this ride exists in Epcot at Walt Disney World.